Taylor
Taylor is a player character in Y2KPI. Their playbook is The Flake Chosen. Background "Taylor" was born and raised in New Hampshire, and was a fairly normal young person. This changed when, in the course of reading a newspaper, something stuck out. They saw connections, to a different article, in another paper; others said nothing was there, but they were convinced - there had been a cover-up - and their madness had begun. Their parents tried to focus them towards a career, and they ended up going to NYU to study Computer Science, but it got worse from there. They quickly became sidetracked, taking a number of electives (to the point of hacking into the college databases to give them-self access to wherever they pleased). In the course of finding myriad "patterns", they became increasingly paranoid, fabricating numerous (contradictory) histories, records of their life, living as an assumed identity as a "student" at NYU. They also became convinced that a certain organisation had it's fingers in pies across New York, one being small PI firm, so Taylor weaselled them-self inside, hoping to find how deep this rabbit hole goes. Personality Taylor is slow to trust and generally on guard, often laughing nervously. Speaking quickly, their words follow meandering patterns, often in response to even simple questions. Their maniacal focus can leave them having spent hours or days intent on drawing patterns where none are, turning angry if their activities are disturbed. They also have a number of idiosyncratic superstitions they adhere to religiously, though care little for social convention, except insofar as not doing so may draw attention. Relationships Alex Jankowski -''' Something, something about him. I feel I can trust him. Someone I can open up to. Someone I can be honest with. Maybe this is what being like everyone else feels like. And it feels nice. 'Dr Eoin Gallagher -' He... knows. He knows something. I know he saw me in that class. He could tell something was up then. And back then.... he would always mock my theories. Say I was crazy. Try to 'move on'. What was he hiding? What is he still hiding? Cos he knows things. A lot of things. And he might be useful. If I can trust him. 'Olivia Meyers -' She turns up, looking for a job. She has nothing on her resume, and looking up her name reveals... nothing. Nobody has nothing. Nobody. What is her secret? Something's up, but until I find out what, I'll play nice. 'Quinn Valentine -' Him. That name. I've heard it so many times, echoing it's way through history. So I looked it up, and, little surprise, I was right. Now, as to whether it's genetic, epigenetic, some dark ritual or... But he opened up. He trusts me. I don't trust him. 'Ronnie Smith -' '' ''He's not like the others at school. He plays by his own rules. Not constrained by The System. We've helped each other but... I'm not sure I can fully trust him... he seems only out for himself.' Victor Barnes -''' Heheheh. He fucking knows. Of course he knows. But then - he's done nothing. Either way, they have their fingers in him - or him in them. And I'll get to the bottom of it. Or end up at the bottom of a lake. *sigh* Should probably move again. Playbook Taylor's playbook is '''The Flake Chosen. Some of their details are as follows: Ratings * Charm: 0 * Cool: +2 * Sharp: +3 * Tough: -1 * Weird: +2 Look * Androgynous * Moving Eyes * Loose Clothes Gear * Magnum - 3-harm close reload loud * Garrote - 3-harm intimate * Butterfly Knife - 1-harm hand * Special Weapon: Giant femur - 4-harm bone, close, heavy, magic Moves * Connect the Dots Destiny’s Plaything: At the beginning of each mystery, roll +Weird to see what is revealed about your immediate future. On a 10+, the Keeper will reveal a useful detail about the coming mystery. On a 7-9 you get a vague hint about it. On a miss, something bad is going to happen to you. * I’m Here For A Reason: There’s something you are destined to do. Work out the details with the Keeper, based on your fate. You cannot die until it comes to pass. If you die in play, then you must spend a Luck point. You will then, somehow, recover or be returned to life. Once your task is done (or you use up all your Luck), all bets are off * Suspicious Mind: If someone lies to you, you know it. * Net Friends: You know a lot of people on the Internet. When you contact a net friend to help you with a mystery, roll +Charm. On a 10+, they’re available and helpful—they can fix something, break a code, hack a computer, or get you some special information. On a 7-9, they’re prepared to help, but it’s either going to take some time or you’re going to have to do part of it yourself. On a miss, you burn some bridges.# * Artifact: You ‘found’ a magical artifact with handy powers, and kept it. 1-armour magic recharge * See, It All Fits Together: You can use Sharp instead of Charm when you manipulate someone. * Investigate A Mystery and Read A Bad Situation are marked as advanced (on a 12+ you may ask the Keeper any question you want about the situation, not just the listed ones) * Devastating: When you inflict harm, you may inflict +1 harm. * Preparedness: When''' you need something unusual or rare', roll +Sharp. On a 10+, you have it right here right now. On a 7-9 you have it, but not here: it will take some time to get it. On a miss, you know where it is, but it's somewhere real bad. * '''Fate Tags:' Hidden Allies, Visions (Heroic), Impossible Love, Sympathy with the enemy (Doom)Category:Player Characters